1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-screen display apparatus adapted for use in adjusting the picture qualities of a television signal.
2. Description of the Conventional Technique
Any of the conventional television monitors is generally equipped with functions of adjusting the picture qualities inclusive of chrome, hue, brightness and contrast levels, so that a user can adjust such qualities manually. If a desired adjustment mode is selected by an operator in adjusting one of the picture qualities, a bar-graph indicator or the like is displayed on a television monitor (hereinafter referred to as a monitor). And when the operator depresses a key (e.g., "+" or "-") provided on a remote controller or the like, the appropriate picture quality is adjusted while the length of the indicator is changed in response to such depression.
However, the conventional display content represented visually on the monitor screen at the time of picture quality adjustment includes at most an indicator and the kind of quality to be adjusted, and it is impossible for the operator to know a proper manipulation for adjustment of the picture quality unless he has sufficient expert knowledge or reads the operation manual.